1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for giving high reducing properties (properties for supplying electron or hydrogen) to a predetermined indoor and outdoor space region and a subject such as flora and fauna existing in such a region, and the invention also relates to an apparatus used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a method for giving reducing properties, a chemical method using electron giving medication or reducing medication is known. In this method, however, water or liquid is generally used as medium, and reducing properties can not immediately be given to the space region or the subject through the space region without using the medium.
Even if an electrochemical method is used, since reaction in an interface of an electrode is utilized, existence of electrolyte is indispensable, and the reducing properties can not immediately be given to the subject like the above method.
As an apparatus for increasing negative potential which enhances the reducing ability without using medium, there exists a minus ion generating apparatus. This minus ion generating apparatus discharges minus ion into the air utilizing spark discharge in the air by high voltage.
In addition to the above, there are totally new method and apparatus shown in Japanese Patent Application No.2001-59483 previously filed by the present assignee.
The above-described conventional reducing method using a medium is for a specific field such as cleaning or working of article, and can not be used depending upon a subject such as flora and fauna, drink and food. The conventional radiating method can not be utilized for improving an environment such as life space.
Further, the minus ion generating apparatus in which electric discharge is carried out in the air between electrodes and generated minus ion is discharged does not use a medium and thus, such minus ion generating apparatus can directly change an environment such as life space and can directly give the minus ion effect to a subject located in such a space. However, there is a problem that the minus ion generating apparatus generates unnecessary plus ion together with minus ion generated by electric discharge, and if people breathes a large amount of plus ion, ozone which is harmful for human is generated. There is also a problem that a region where the minus ion effect is exhibited is limited because the electric discharge is carried out in the air. Further, the minus ion generating apparatus requires electrodes, a high voltage power source and the like, the apparatus is increased in size and cost, and since noise is generated when the apparatus is operated, the apparatus give annoyance to a user, and adversely affects a transmitter-receive or a precision machine near the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application No.2001-59483 filled by the present assignee has a problem that technical contents disclosed therein do not reach sufficient principle understanding, it is not always possible to obtain complete reproducibility, and it is difficult to realize scale up.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems of the above-described conventional radiating method and reducing apparatus.
To achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a radiating method of wave motion for giving reducing properties using a plurality of coaxial radiators, wherein each of the coaxial radiators is provided at its center with an internal conductor, and an external conductor provided around the internal conductor through a dielectric, the coaxial radiators are arranged in a form of comb teeth-like shape, alternating current of high frequency corresponding to resonance frequency of the coaxial radiator is applied to the internal conductor and the external conductor such that directions of currents flowing through the internal conductor and external conductor are opposite, thereby oscillating ultrasound and generating variable electric field called static radio wave, and giving the reducing properties to a subject by an electron giving effect.
In the first aspect, there is provided the coaxial radiators arranged in the form of comb teeth-like shape and each of which is provided at its center with the internal conductor, and the external conductor provided around the internal conductor through the dielectric, and the alternating current of high frequency corresponding to resonance frequency of the coaxial radiator is applied to the coaxial radiator, thereby generating wave motion having electron giving effect. Therefore, there is effect that it is possible to easily give reducing properties to a subject existing around the coaxial radiator.
A second aspect of the invention provides a radiating apparatus for giving reducing properties comprising a plurality of coaxial radiators arranged in a form of comb teeth-like shape and each of which is provided at its center with an internal conductor, and an external conductor provided around the internal conductor through a dielectric, and an oscillator for supplying high frequency alternating current to the coaxial radiator, wherein alternating current of high frequency corresponding to resonance frequency of the coaxial radiator is applied to the internal conductor and the external conductor such that directions of currents flowing through the internal conductor and external conductor are opposite, thereby oscillating ultrasound and generating variable electric field called static radio wave, and giving the reducing properties to a subject by an electron giving effect.
In the second aspect, the radiating apparatus comprises the coaxial radiators arranged in the form of comb teeth-like shape and each of which is provided with the internal conductor and the external conductor with the dielectric interposed therebetween, and an oscillator for supplying high frequency alternating current to the coaxial radiator. Therefore, there is effect that although the radiating apparatus can be easily produced inexpensively, reducing function by the electron giving effect can be obtained.
According to a third aspect of the invention, in the structure of the second aspect, each of the coaxial radiators is connected to the oscillator in series, a capacitor is provided between the internal conductor and the external conductor for turning wavelength to the applied alternating current wavelength.
In the third aspect, each of the coaxial radiators is connected to the oscillator in series, a capacitor is provided between the internal conductor and the external conductor for turning wavelength to the applied alternating current wavelength. Therefore, there is effect that desired wave motion can be generated irrespective of a length of the coaxial radiator.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, in the structure of the second or third aspect, the coaxial radiators are curved in the same direction with equal curvature by fixing the coaxial radiators onto a curved reflection plate.
In the fourth aspect, the coaxial radiators are curved in the same direction with equal curvature. Therefore, there is effect that it is possible to strongly emit the generated wave motion in a predetermined direction.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, in the structure of any one of the second to fourth aspects, the coaxial radiator comprises a coaxial cable which is cut to a predetermined length.
In the fifth aspect, the coaxial radiator is formed of the coaxial cable. Therefore, there is effect that this kind of radiating apparatus of wave motion for giving the reducing properties can be easily produced inexpensively.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, in the structure of the fifth aspect, a casing of the coaxial cable is removed.
In the sixth aspect, in addition to the effect of the fifth aspect, there is effect that it is possible to radiate the generated wave motion more strongly without attenuating the wave motion with this casing.